Darker Half
by Kittensbreath
Summary: It's the morning of Halloween and C.C. is invading Niles' thoughts as they lie in bed. Is C.C. really a witch? And if so, is she a good witch, or a bad witch? Niles/CC Halloween-themed two-part story. First chapter is rated T, second part is rated M.
1. Darker half

_Author's Note: This is a two-part Halloween-themed Niles/CC story. I know it's well past Halloween, but I didn't even think of the idea until November, so forgive me. I know it's kind of strange, but just bear with me and go with the flow. You may enjoy it - I hope you do! The first part is rated T because of the end and in lieu of the second part being M-rated. I'll have the second part up in a matter of days. Please enjoy!_

**Darker Half**

A gentle smile crosses his lips as he snuggles closer to the sleeping blonde in bed beside him. Niles tucks the burgundy sheets up under their chins, bracing them from the brisk chill of the October morning. It is Halloween – the witching hour. He plants a few tiny kisses on C.C.'s back, careful not to rouse his own witch.

He gazes at her with lids heavy from sleep. It was early yet; the sun was just breaking behind the dull clouds of morning. The sky is still a murky greyish blue, still tired from a frigid night and ready to be warmed throughout the day. Outside the window, Niles can see that a gentle breeze is rustling the colors in the trees. A few crinkled leaves are swept up in the wind and twirled around –much like C.C. has done to Niles. She has worked her magical and natural spell on him and he wasn't even aware of it.

He chuckles softly and wonders what C.C. has planned for today. Perhaps she'll take a ritual bath to start off, not unlike her on a given day. He imagines her slipping out of her clothes to dip into a fragrant bath of bewitching scents and oils; rosehips and eucalyptus, maybe. Her breakfast, no doubt, will have magical properties - specially selected herbs to sprinkle into her eggs. Maybe later on, she'll take a quiet walk through the nearby park to collect supplies for a spell of some sort. He fleetingly wonders if she's ever really casted one of her spells on him. A love potion could easily explain this wondrous feeling of adoration that he feels for this insane woman.

Niles gazes at her. Her chest beneath the soft linen is rising and falling in a smooth and steady rhythm. She is calm and at peace. He runs a hand along her arm, feeling her soft, milky skin beneath his calloused fingers. Sometimes he just wants to open up her skull and switch brains with her just so he can experience what she does. Think what she thinks. Know what she's afraid or wary of telling him.

He ponders asking her to carve a pumpkin with him later on, to get them in the Halloween spirit – as if C.C. really needs any help in that department. This is her day, after all. Niles usually spends All Hallow's Eve curled up in a chair, sipping on some of Mr. Sheffield's brandy, and reading Edgar Allan Poe. He wonders if C.C. would join him, sitting on his lap with her arms laced around his neck, or if he would be invited to join in her pagan rituals instead.

As he watches her sleeping soundly in his arms, he is very curious now. _I wonder if she really does any of these things. I mean, people do. She certainly could. _He brushes a lock of shining flaxen hair from her eyes and sighs. The sun is rising higher in the sky now, warming the damp grass slightly and making the fiery leaves glow brightly. C.C. stirs dreamily and turns to face Niles. She rubs her nose gently against his and smiles.

"Care for a bath, lover?" she mumbles, as if intruding his thoughts this entire time.

The man nods.

"Good. Then maybe some eggs and we'll talk about plans for today. I just love Halloween."

"That explains the mask, then."

Niles' comment earns him a hearty jab in the side, but they smile at each other. Both sets of eyes are crinkled with laugh lines. Their fingers interlace as they wordlessly watch the window, their eyes following the sway of every vibrant tree outside.

Eventually, they peel themselves away from each other and out of the bed. C.C. glides into the bathroom to draw a bath, leaving Niles to brew some coffee.

"Shouldn't you be doing this, witch?" he calls from the kitchen.

"Oh, good one, _Butler Boy_." He hears her voice rise over the roaring of the water.

"Touché." He mumbles under his breath.

Niles presses the button on the coffee machine to commence the brewing when he feels cold hands snake up his back, massaging his shoulders. Her fingers dig deeply into the muscles there, making him groan. She whispers against his neck and nips lightly at his earlobe. C.C. leads him into the bathroom.

Upon entering, the couple is enveloped by a steamy shroud of vapor. It's almost hard to see. They take a few steps and slowly submerge themselves into the tub. C.C. leans back against Niles' chest and he takes the opportunity to place a few sweet kisses on her shoulder.

"Good morning, baby." He murmurs.

"Yes, it is." She hums.

He lifts her hand out of the water to place a kiss on the back of her hand. He closes his eyes and inhales the warm, earthy scented oils. He wonders precisely what scents they are, but he's cautious to ask her. They take turns washing each other's backs, reveling in the sinews of their lover's body. C.C. runs her hands along Niles' neck, shoulders, and chest. She's wreaking havoc on his senses. The suds rinse away, leaving a comfortable, woody aroma. She places a pronounced kiss on his lips, then moves away to wash her hair.

"Let me."

Niles reaches for the shampoo and squirts some into his right hand. His fingers slide deftly through her streaming hair, soft between his fingertips. He helps her rinse the soap away, and then she does the same for him.

"Did you enjoy the bath?" C.C. inquires as they towel off.

"Very much." He smiles at her and rubs her cheek.

"Sandalwood and black currant." She explains.

"Wonderful." He responds, staring into her eyes and bestowing another kiss on the back of her hand.

Niles tucks the towel in place around his hips and sets off to fix a cup of coffee. C.C. lingers in the bathroom a bit longer, tidying up her hair and applying some delicate-smelling lotion. Her voice is ringing in his ears as he pours a cup of coffee. _Sandalwood and black currant. That's normal enough, I suppose. _He stirs some sugar into his cup and shakes a touch of cinnamon in. He sighs and inhales the heavenly aroma of cinnamon and morning coffee. C.C. emerges in just a towel and reaches around Niles for her cup. She spoons in a little vanilla extract and stirs in some cream. They sip their coffee in mutual silent for a moment.

"Eggs?" she looks at him.

"Sure. Do you want me to make them?"

"Allow me."

Niles shrugs and takes a seat at the small circular table. _This is getting a bit strange. _He takes another gulp of coffee and watches his sorceress scramble some eggs.

"Light those candles, would you, Niles?"

He looks around. He opens his mouth to ask her what candles she could possibly be talking about when she cuts him off.

"Oh, I forgot to put them out. Go to that draw over there." She motions with a nod of her head.

Niles fumbles around in the drawer and extracts three long black candlesticks.

"These?" he asks her feebly.

She nods and scoops the eggs onto a serving dish. He can see her stirring in a few seasonings and herbs, but he can't identify them. He arranges the candlesticks into their holders and lights them with a swipe of a match. C.C. sets the dish down on the table and brings over two small plates.

"Black candles. A bit… morbid maybe. But certainly not anything I wouldn't expect from you."

She smirks at him and offers him some eggs.

"What's all this in here?" he asks her, forking a bite of breakfast.

She sips her coffee and gazes at him with fluttering lashes.

"Just some spices and such. You'll like it." She assures him.

They eat together in comfortable silence, drinking their coffee and taking breaks to watch the dark wax drip down the candles. They make plans to go on a leisurely walk through the park down the block. After, they may carve a pumpkin or two, read some macabre literature, and maybe take in a scary flick to get their pulses racing.

"Are you almost ready?" she banters him again.

"Yes, yes. I'm ready now. Let's go." He tells her, tightening his scarf around his neck.

The couple sets out, striding toward the park. Niles has his arm linked in hers and they're tucked against each other to endure the cold. The sun is high in the sky now; a bold and glowing ball of fire against a pure blue canvas of wispy clouds. A frail breeze whispers past them, sending C.C.'s hair tumbling out around her head. She tugs her hat down, praying she won't lose it. They cross the street, walking into a wonderland of emblazoned trees. The fallen leaves are fluttering around them, shifting to and fro in the wind, before finally resting on the ground. They watch as a few choice leaves are gathered up from the ground and thrust back into the air, as if the wind is reanimating the dead leaves.

They continue on; walking the perimeter of the entire park. C.C., every once in a while, bends down to pluck a pretty flower or gather some acorns. Niles desperately wants to ask her about it or to even balk at her and offer up a good quip at her odd behavior, but he can't. He's too fascinated by the way she so eloquently moves about her usual routine, allowing him to walk along beside her, but without explaining anything. She is comfortable and casual in her efforts, as if she knows he won't question her. _How can she do all this and just not say anything? _Regardless, he watches her. She moves along with her small basket, filling it with various pieces of nature. Everything about her is shining - her eyes as they dart along the landscape, rich with autumn color, her skin and hair that reflect the sun, the gleaming smile that tugs at her lips.

After a while, they end up back at C.C.'s penthouse. Niles agrees to go out to find a few good carving pumpkins. All the while, Niles is consumed by his thoughts. _This is all getting so strange. She's always been insane, but this is ridiculous. What is going on?_ _How is she really doing everything I imagined her doing today? Coincidence in a frightening thing…_

When he makes it back to the penthouse, C.C. is curled up on the couch, drinking from a mug of tea. Her feet are tucked underneath her and Niles makes a move to glance into the bedroom. The basket is gone now, hidden away somewhere, or emptied out, maybe. He can't bring himself to mention it. They move out onto the balcony, setting out newspaper and goring their pumpkins.

"Do you want me to do yours?" Niles motions to C.C.'s open pumpkin.

"Oh no, I love getting my hands dirty." She eyes him evilly.

Niles chuckles as C.C. reaches deep into her gourd to pull out its fibrous guts. He shakes his head and plunges his hand into his own pumpkin, grimacing at the slimy insides. His knuckles are chilled to the bone and sticky. They carve their respective pumpkins in a quiet peace, stopping to laugh every once in a while at the strange face Niles is making, or every time C.C.'s knife slips and obscures her finished product. They place a tea light in each pumpkin and step back to gaze at their creations. Flickering there, in the setting sun is a frightening, but classic Jack O' Lantern face. Beside it, sits a crude-looking broom carved into the orange flesh of C.C.'s pumpkin. She bursts out in a fit of laughter when she sees Niles' face.

"I can't believe you carved that." He glares at her.

"Come on, Broomhilda. It's cold out here."

They abandon the jack-o-lanterns and step inside. C.C. pours them both a glass of red wine and pulls out a book from her shelf. She motions for Niles to sit down. She hands him his glass before smoothly making a place for herself beside him. She leans back against the arm of the sofa and stretches her legs over his knees. She hands him the book and waits for him to begin reading, sipping her wine patiently. Niles clears his throat and begins reciting.

"_Lo! Death has reared himself a throne_

_in a strange city lying alone, _

_far down within the dim west,_

_where the good and the bad and the worst and the best_

_have gone to their eternal rest."_

He pauses a moment for a sip of wine and to look at the woman sprawled out over his lap. He turns back to the yellowed pages.

"_The shrines and palaces and towers_

_(time-eaten towers that tremble not!)_

_resemble nothing that is ours. _

_Around, by lifting winds forgot,_

_resignedly beneath the sky,_

_the melancholy waters lie."_

C.C. twines an arm around Niles' neck and rests her head in the crook. A little smile crosses her face.

"_No rays from the holy heaven come down_

_on the long night-time of that town;_

_but light from out the lurid sea_

_streams up the turrets silently – _

_gleams up the pinnacles far and free –_

_up domes – up spires – up kingly halls –_

_up fanes – up Babylon-like walls – _

_up shadowy long-forgotten bowers_

_of sculpted ivy and stone flowers – _

_up many and many a marvelous shrine_

_whose wreathed friezes intertwine_

_the voil, the violet, and the vine."_

Niles finishes the poem and gulps a bit of wine. He's about to close the book, when C.C reaches over and fumbles through some pages.

"Here, read this one."

Her fingers land on a certain page and point to the text. Niles leans back and resumes reading.

"_Thank Heaven! The crisis – the danger is past,_

_and the lingering illness is over at last –_

_and the fever called "Living" is conquered at last._

_Sadly, I know I am shorn of my strength, _

_and no muscle I move as I lie at full length –_

_but no matter! – I feel I am better at length._

_And I rest so composedly, now, in my bed,_

_that any beholder might fancy me dead –_

_might start at beholding me, thinking me dead."_

Niles lets out a hearty chuckle and finishes his wine. He wraps his right arm around C.C., pulling her closer to him. He reads on.

"_And so it lies happily, bathing in many a dream of the truth,_

_and the beauty of Annie – drowned in a bath of the tresses of Annie._

_She tenderly kissed me, she fondly caressed me, _

_and then I fell gently to sleep on her breast – _

_deeply to sleep from the heaven of her breast._

_When the light was extinguished she covered me warm,_

_and she prayed to the angels to keep me from harm –_

_to the queen of the angels to shield me from harm._

_And I lie so composedly, now, in my bed,_

_(knowing her love)_

_that you fancy me dead –_

_and I rest so contentedly,_

_now in my bed,_

_(with her love at my breast)_

_that you fancy me dead –_

_that you shudder to look at me, _

_thinking me dead:-_

_But my heart is brighter than all of the many stars in the sky, _

_for it sparkles with Annie – _

_it glows with the light of the love of my Annie –_

_with the thought of the light of the eyes of my Annie."_

C.C. takes the book from him, closes it, and places it on the coffee table in front of them. She brings her arms up to wrap around Niles' neck. They watch each other for a short moment; their eyes flickering in the soft light of the sitting room. C.C. lets her hand rest on the nape of his neck, her fingers tangling in the curly brown hair there. She pulls him closer and they kiss gently. Niles draws her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it so lightly and tantalizingly that his actions draw a low moan from C.C.'s throat. Niles backs away from her and smirks. He rests a hand on her thigh and slowly speaks to her.

"How about that movie?" he grins and runs his thumb along the skin of her leg.

"How about we just go to bed?" she renders.

Niles snickers and lets her straddle him on the sofa. She sits on his lap and runs her hands up and down the fabric of his shirt, desperate to feel his wondrous skin. He lifts a hand to push a few spirals of hair behind her ear and places a kiss behind it.

"Let's go." He breathes against her skin.

She graces him with a wicked smile and allows him to carry her into the bedroom. She wraps her legs around his body and kisses his neck while he brings her to bed. They fall onto the sheets together with a thump. They're on each other like hot and damaging flames on dead grass. Niles grasps her shirt and rips it open, forcing C.C. to cry out in shock. His hasty action sends the shiny buttons of her shirt flying around the room, bouncing off the walls and surfaces of furniture. They land on the floor with little clinks.

"I've always dreamt of doing that." He explains, kissing down her neck.

C.C. glares at him scathingly.

"What? I'll fix it." He reassures her and slips the blouse from her shoulders.

Niles forces C.C. onto her back and plants steaming kisses along the column of her spine, making her shiver.


	2. Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered

_Author's Note: This second part is rated M. And just as a fair warning - it's pretty intense. Enjoy!_

"Let's go." He breathes against her skin.

She graces him with a wicked smile and allows him to carry her into the bedroom. She wraps her legs around his body and kisses his neck while he brings her to bed. They fall onto the sheets together with a thump. They're on each other like hot and damaging flames on dead grass. Niles grasps her shirt and rips it open, prompting C.C. to cry out in shock. His hasty action sends the shining buttons of her shirt flying around the room, bouncing off the walls and surfaces of furniture. They land on the floor with little clinks.

"I've always dreamt of doing that." He explains, kissing down her neck.

C.C. glares at him scathingly.

"What? I'll fix it." He reassures her and slips the blouse from her shoulders.

Niles forces C.C. onto her stomach and plants steaming kisses along the column of her spine, making her shiver. He bestows several feathery pecks on her back and shoulders; he pushes her hair aside to nip at her earlobe.

C.C. groans and turns to look at him. She catches his face between the palms of her hands and leans in to embrace him. She spills her emotion and passion into his mouth. She laps at his bottom lip, begging him for entrance. Her tongue slips into his mouth to wrestle with his, neither giving in to the other. Soon, they become too frustrated from their fight and Niles pushes her back down onto the bed and unzips her pants. He slides them down past her knees and ankles and lets them sail to the floor. He trails his way back up to her, kissing every inch of her moonlit skin. He nips at her ankles and kisses up her legs to her stomach, finding his way along the map of her body. His tongue dips into the cavern of her navel, straggling up her sternum and between the valley of her breasts. He stops to unhook her bra and flings it onto the floor. He kisses and licks along her neck, then captures C.C.'s lips in a deep and hungry caress.

Her fingers twist into his hair and she locks her legs around his body. Her hands travel down to squabble with his tie. She finally throws it to the floor. Her back arches into his chest as his tongue tastes her and he bites at her lips. His mouth sucks on her neck as she messes with the buttons of his shirt. He moves away to shrug out of his button down and rises from the bed to rid himself of the rest of his garments. C.C. ushers him back onto the bed and shifts to lie on top of him. Every inch of their bodies seems to be touching intimately. He groans at the feeling of her stiff nipples grazing his chest. He grabs her and lifts her toward him to capture her breast between his lips. She moans loudly as his hot mouth laves her nipple and bites at it roughly.

Niles feels her move away from him and opens his eyes to see C.C. reaching for a box on her bedside table. It's a container he's never seen before. It's an intricately carved dark wooden box. Her pale fingers extract a silvery blade with a carved ivory handle that she carefully holds between them. There's a glint in her eyes when he speaks to her.

"C.C. – I'm sorry about the shirt. I promise I'll fix it." He stumbles with his words.

She only smiles at him with a delicate and soft beam that he rarely sees. Her lips are light and rosy; far from the red, leering lips he so loves to smirk at. She looks ethereal in the candlelight – like a goddess. She extends one hand and drags the blade across her palm with the other. Her sweet lips twist a bit at the corner. A slight grimace in reaction to the pain, no doubt. He watches her with wide eyes as she covers the area of chest over his heart with her bleeding left hand. Their chests are heaving and they're staring into each other's eyes.

He feels empowers by her gesture. He's baffled, but astounded. He's not quite sure that he understands, but he knows how it makes him feel. He can sense his head swelling and the earth shifting beneath them. This stunning act of … devotion, perhaps, has him reeling. His heart lifts up from his chest and into the palm of her willing hand. He wraps his arms protectively around her waist and runs his hands along her back. He offers her a comforting smile; a smile that tells her he accepts her. She smiles back at him and exhales deeply. Her lips part slightly and her tongue darts out to wet her lips. Niles takes the knife from her, and, with his right hand, shakily slices his left palm. He bleeds out rather quickly and looks up into her glowing blue orbs that contain a look of near disbelief. He draws his hand up to her chest and rests it against her pounding heart. He drops the blade to the table and pulls C.C. toward him. Tears are beginning to roll down her cheeks, dripping past her lips and Niles leans to kiss them away.

"Niles-" she begins.

"C.C., I love you. You don't have to say anything. I'm just happy being beside you." He lifts her hand to lick away at the wound.

"Beneath me, you mean." She laughs deeply, causing him to shiver.

He looks up at her, at his own metallic blood dripping from her chest, down the curve of her breast. He rolls them over to hover above his witch. He holds her by the hips as he moves into her swiftly, licking away the blood on her thorax.

"Oh, Niles!" she moans seductively.

Everywhere she touches him; she leaves a mark of blood. He turns animalistic, growling at her and thrusting into her coarsely. He takes her hands in his and pins her arms up above her head. Their fingers lace together, smearing their blood into the palms of their hands. His hips grind into hers and the October air around them lingers with the frantic reverberations of love-making. Niles snakes a hand between their bodies to roll his fingers around her clit, making her scream. Her hands come to rest on his shoulders, coloring his skin with bloody handprints. His free hand twists and pulls at a nipple, making her writhe beneath him. When he feels her shudder, he eases up and slowly pumps into her. He pushes her over the edge and his eyes clench at the heavenly sound of his name escaping her lips in such a heated groan. She quivers beneath him and pleasure rocks through her body with every circle his thumb makes on her clit. He pushes the damp hair away from her forehead as she recovers. Her chest begins to sway steadily now, and she leans up to kiss him. She wrangles him down onto his back and moves on top to ride him.

"Mmmm. God, C.C."

He watches her bob up and down and he is mesmerized. His eyes linger on the splatters of blood marring her pearly, white skin. He rears up to kiss and lick away the red stains on her body. She sighs and lets a hand slink down between her thighs.

"Oh, don't take away my favorite job." He tells her, silkily.

He moves her hand away and replaces it with his own. He rhythmically strokes her clit in time with his upward thrusts meeting her downward slides. She feels him moving deep inside of her, filling her completely and her head falls back. Her jaw drops into a silent scream, soaking in the overwhelming pleasure. They come together, groaning against each other. C.C. slumps onto Niles' chest and his hand comes to cradle the back of her head. They lie against each other, catching their breath before moving away.

Niles kisses the tip of her nose and gently strokes her hair in loving sweeps. C.C. mumbles something to him and gets up to run the bathwater. He lies in bed for a moment, thankful that her sheets mask the color of their blood. He wonders if that was the entire point of buying them. He shakes his head and rises to his feet. He smells a tantalizing aroma blow into the bedroom and he realizes that, truth be told, he really doesn't want to know.


End file.
